Amelia Dracula Season 1 Episode 12 Dead or Alive
by MissDramatic017
Summary: Amelia was left being crushed by her own house from when she lived with her father. Will Vlad find her. How will he react when she watched her accident. How will Vlad and Amelia's other siblings react to still not being found after three days. Clark was zoned - does his stone break? Yet most importantly does Amelia survive or die?
1. Chapter 1

"What to do you mean you haven't found her yet?" Vlad questioned, outraged. Talthia's farther, Mr Roquelaire had left Transylvania in sun proof clothing so he could tell the bad news to Vlad, sunrise was just starting in England when he arrived at Gar side.

"Your grandness, we are trying our best." Talthia's father tried to reason.

"Well your best isn't good enough!" He yelled, flipping the sofa to it's side. Vlad had been like this, in worry for Amelia for 3 days now. Everyone had decided to keep out of his way. Talthia often tried to calm him down, as he seemed calmer and more relaxed around his lover. He hugged her now inhaling her sent. "A entire house fell on Amelia and it's been three days." Vlad told Mr. Roquelaire, trying to stay calm. He knew he scared Talthia when he got like this and he hated the look of fear in her eyes.

"With all respect your grandness, I believe that's the problem." Roquelaire said, trying to be tactful.

"Meaning?" Vlad asked, breaking away from Talthia but keeping a tight grip on her hand.

"Well, we can't go though the remains of the house during the day. We start looking the moment it is safe to be out at sunset and leave the moment it is dangerous to stay outside at sunrise. It's a three story house and Amelia was on the bottom floor, meaning she is likely to be at the very bottom of the house's remains. I don't think we've even cleared the top floor yet." Mr Roquelaire explained.

"I think you need more people cleaning the area if you're not doing it fast enough." Vlad spoke quietly and bitterly.

"How? . . . Your grandness." Mr Roquelaire asked.

"Cut the VHC members doing other cases, make the locals in the area help, their is school half a mile away get the teachers and convince the students in the top year to help. I don't really care so long as Amelia is out of that house by the end of tonight." Vlad snapped raising his voice by the end.

"Tonight?" Mr Roquelaire questioned.

"Yeah. It will be sunset in Transylvania now. So do my suggestions. And my orders will be for filled by tonight like asked." Vlad ordered. Talthia's father whooshed from the room. Vlad took a deep breath to calm himself and then turned the sofa the right way, barley having to flick his wrist.

**Sunset In England . . . **

"Well?" Vlad asked as Mr Roquelaire flew in through the open window and turned back to human form.

"We got most of the teachers and Year 11 from the school to help and we found her." he explained.

"How bad was she?" Raymoud jumped in before Vlad could ask himself.

"Three badly broken limbs. Her left arm is badly sprained. And her jaw was dislocated." he told everyone.

"What about weather she is stable or not?" Talthia asked.

"Stable. She was put to sleep, when she arrived at the hospital and put under anesthetic." he told his daughter.

"You mean she was still conscious?" Vlad asked in shock.

"We were about two thirds through the ruble when, a hand reached out and grabbed a Year eleven's foot. She didn't scream, she just called us over as she gently eased the hand off her. We all started digging where the freed arm was, with all of us helping she was in my arm like a baby in ten minutes. But while we were freeing her she was still trying to get out herself. So prosperously she had been trying to get out herself for the past three days." Roquelaire explained.

"With three broken limbs, a badly sprained arm and a dislocated jaw?" Becca asked.

"Yes." he said. "She also seemed very protective of this bag. We haven't looked inside, we thought you wouldn't want us to know. Amelia wasn't understandable but I think she made it clear, she wanted all of you to look after it until she was back." he added, gently placing the bag on the table. Everyone - even The Count, Ingrid and Bertrand - waited until he was gone, then they all went for the bag. Emma was the closest so got their first.

"It's a stone . . . and Clark is inside." Emma stated.

"So it's true . . Amelia can Zone." Ingrid stated.

"She just needs to learn to control it. Not only be able to use when she is angry, upset or using some cleaver method of temperamentally getting her powers early. Then she'll be on her way to being the second most powerful vampire in the world." Bertrand explained.

"Never mind about that, we need to protect the stone and make sure Clark can't ever escape." Raymoud snapped, taking the stone off Emma and holding it carefully in both his hands. He passed it to Becca, then whooshed to get a small see-through metal box and key Becca put the stone in the box and Raymoud slapped it shut and locked it.

**The next night . . .**

Amelia should have been resting. However Amelia was very stubborn. And Amelia being Amelia wouldn't stop calling for Vlad.

"VLAD!" Amelia screamed, however because of her dislocated jaw and the new brace - which had a stretchy material super glued to it to cover the hair Amelia couldn't brush because of the brace being in the way - she had to wear Amelia wasn't very understandable. From what everyone could hear she was saying 'Vlabf!'. Eventually they got what she was saying and called for Vlad. He was told on the way to the hospital more detail about Amelia's injures.

"Amelia!" Vlad yelled when he saw her as he entered the ward.

"Vlabf!" Amelia yelled back. He whooshed towards her, he gave her a gentle but big hug.

While Vlad was visiting the doctor, began explaining the medication that was connected to Amelia's left hand by a tube and a needle that was actually inside her hand and taped down. He said it was anesthetic, and would revile her from any pain. He was given bottles of the anesthetic and told to pour ten miler liters into a drink for Amelia twice a day. Three times a day if she still complained about pain after the second dose.

He also explained that as Amelia had to wear the brace, she wouldn't be able to eat solids until the brace was removed. Amelia would therefore have to live off liquid food such as soups, milkshakes and smoothies. As Amelia would have to have her cast changed every time Amelia had a bath, the doctor advised her to only have a bath once a week, and only wash down the other 6 days of the week.

Amelia was able to go home in a 3 days. She was strapped tightly around the waist to her wheelchair and flown home by, Vlad, Ingrid, Talthia, Raymoud, Emma, Becca and her mother Lucy. When she was home she had rely on Talitha, Ingrid, Emma and Becca to dress her, wash her, brush and plait her hair, anything a normal teenager could normally do on her own. Vlad, Raymoud and Bertrand sorted her liquid foods, helped her to drink it because her only non-broken limb was in a splint and pushed her wheelchair around the house when she ran her bell she was given. After being home for 4 days Amelia's sprained arm was moveable, even through it was still swollen and deep purple with bruises.

When Amelia was told she would have to go to school in the new year, Amelia complained and said how could she go school with a head brace on her head. Vlad argued back that she had to go school and her brace would be removed in Feburary. However at the moment that's not important. What's important is that Amelia and Daniel's relationship was going down hill fast. Bertrand had been doing theory sessions with Amelia since she got back. Bertrand tried to re-build their relationship, by including Daniel in these sessions, but it failed. Brothers and sisters argue - even twins - in like a instinct, but this was different. Everyone - eve the Count - had got so scared that they where gonna start a fight, that Talitha moved out of Vlad's room and now had her coffin in Amelia's room whereas Daniel now slept on Vlad's sofa in his coffin room.

The Dracula's had also hired workers to fit in lifts at the school. Only staff, Dracula's, Southenra's and people needing crutches or wheelchairs to move around. You could only get to the top and fourth floor if you had a key like the Dracula's and Southenra's. They would be ready in time for when Amelia would restart school.

When Amelia was sent back home she got a new tag, as the old one broke in her accident. Her twelve hour curfew wasn't that bad. David came at 4 and stayed till 6, when he left the first time he visited her Amelia went on the computer she got for her birthday for the first time. Amelia learned by herself what to do very quickly, which is surprising as she had barley even torched a telephone before. She started a Facebook and a twitter account and in a week was playing over 30 games on her Tablet and Facebook games.

Bertrand and Vlad came into her room at 8 everyday, They would take her Laptop and place it on her desk then start her theory sessions there and finish at ten when Amelia had to be in bed. Amelia's right arm nearly healed by the 21st so Bertrand started psychical training and teaching her all that he had taught Vlad so Amelia could be the second most powerful vampire by her 18th. On Christmas day eve Amelia was punching a punching bag with he left hand and a lot more gently hitting with her right hand as well. Vlad and Bertrand didn't want Amelia on her computer as much as she was so all day had been theory and psychical training, with a break only at mealtimes or 30 minutes when Bertrand thought Amelia was getting restless.

"I bored!" Amelia moaned, punching the bag slightly harder to express her anger.

"Well if you didn't spend all your time on that metal-box-thing." Bertrand snapped.

"It's called a laptop." Amelia corrected.

"And don't think me and Vlad don't know about the sweets, chocolate and fizzy drinks David has been giving you." Bertrand hissed, in Amelia's ear, as he wheeled her away from the punching bag bag and spun her around.

"I can't eat solids remember." Amelia snapped.

"Which means your going to have a very big stash when your brace is removed." Vlad said as he walked in. It was Ten o'clock.

"Do I still have to go bed at ten on Christmas eve?" Amelia asked, as Vlad folded her blanket in half.

"The sooner you go to bed the sooner Santa Clause will come with your presents." Vlad mocked as he carried Amelia to her bed.

"Have you got me a present then." Amelia asked hopefully, as Vlad pulled her blanket over her.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you." Vlad explained, while he walked out the room. Amelia said nothing and slowly and carefully rolled to her side and fell asleep.

Amelia might of mentally mocked Vlad for teasing her about Santa Clause and she might not have believed in Santa even when she was little as she never got Christmas presents however when Amelia woke up on Christmas day their was a mysterious bag of gifts on her wheelchair.

Amelia used her best arm lift the bag onto her bed. The presents were hidden with a thick layer of Christmas and get-well-soon cards. She took them all out and put them by her pillow. Her first gift was from Ingrid - or Vlad saying it was Ingrid which was likely as 'Ingrid's' writing looked a lot like Vlad's - it was a Frozen DVD and she had paid an extra £3 to get it while it was still in the Cinema. Talthia had got her a T.V. it was very basic and small like ones you would of got in the 60s, but it still worked and Amelia used her powers to levitate the telly and plug it in instantly. Finally their was one last present that was at the side of the telly. When Amelia opened it, the paper revealed a black book covered in fake, shiny, red rubies stuck on the front, back and spine. Amelia carefully opened it and stoked the first creamy white page.

Their was a note on the first page as well. Amelia opened the note and read it.

_Dear Amelia,_

_Merry Christmas! Hope you have brill-mazing day. This book is for you to use as a dairy. Hope you enjoy writing about your life._

_Love from Vlad._

He even signed it with his signature his name inside a 'D' with a scribble underneath. Amelia loved her book so much instead of writing in it she placed it on her self so she could admire it everyday.

News year eve, Amelia was waiting for the fireworks celebration, but was bored of what was on, so she turned it off and wheeled herself to the front room. However when she got their was only Raymoud sitting on the sofa.

"Where is everyone?" Amelia asked, as she wheeled herself to the sofa.

"To France for a news years celebration." Raymoud lied, as he lifted Amelia up sat her on the sofa.

"Without me and leaving you to be the baby sitter?" she interrogated.

"Okay. Granny has been really upset about you constantly ignoring her, so I volunteered to have a heart to heart with you." Raymoud explained.

"That said I think I'll go back to my room and check on my Hero Charge account." Amelia stated, leaning forward ready to hop back to her wheelchair.

"Stay." Raymoud ordered, gently pushing Amelia by her chest back into the sofa. Amelia groaned - very loudly. Raymoud waited a few moments. "I you are upset with granny." he begun.

"No!" Amelia snapped interrupting her brother. "You're going to tell me what you THINK I'm feeling and exaggerate how Lucy feels bad that I won't talk to her. But you can't know what I'm feeling cause you can NOT read my mind. And even if I could, you still wouldn't know what I am feeling because you are not me!" Amelia snapped suddenly going into a ran half-way through.

"Alright." Raymoud said, trying calm his sister down. "We will skip that part then. And go straight to the story." Raymoud reassured.

"A story?" Amelia repeated in disgust. "Four-TEEN Raymoud not four." she snapped.

"It's a true story. About my life." he shot back. Amelia felt guilty now and looked down at her feet.

"Go on then." Amelia muttered, trying to sound exited.

"When me and Emma where twelve and younger Clark was a good dad, or as you would say brill-mazing." Raymoud begun, his first sentence causing Amelia to snigger. He ignored her, as he knew even for him and Becca it was hard to believe his last sentence was true. "It's your choice weather you believe it or not but he was a good father. It was just me, Emma, Clark, Granny and Clark's twin sister Amelia-" he continued.

"Twin sister Amelia?" Amelia repeated interpreting him again.

"Amelia Southenra the first. I'll explain later, near the end of the story." he explained. "It was just the 5 of us and we were happy. Amelia, Clark and granny did their best to provide for us. They often caught Animals and sold them to the butchers like me Emma and Becca do now. They also sometimes stole things. Clark was at a house stealing one night when me and Emma were seven when a breather boy came down the stairs. Clark killed him, in fear of the boy waking his family. It turns out the family where slayers and they cased us all around Transylvania. When me and Emma were eleven, they caught up with us and staked Clark. That's when the slayers left us alone. We spent mouths with him dead, then one day when me and Emma were now twelve, the pendant Clark had left me grew hot even the chain so I had to tear it off and from the pendant Clark came back to life." Raymoud told.

"Clark performed Necromancy!?" Amelia questioned, in shock.

"Yes and the process turned him insane. He threw granny out making her homeless. That's when he started abusing us. When you're homeless in the eighteenth century your number one priority is to simply survive but granny still always came back and did her best to make our lives better. As we neared our sixteenth birthdays granny took us away to the other side of Transylvania, where we were safe and still could fly back over, so when granny's other grandchildren where born she could keep an eye on them and protect them if needs be." Raymoud said turning into a disciplining shout without meaning to.

"A guilt trip isn't going to work!" Amelia snapped, although she was now crying, which made her brace unconformable. Raymoud pulled Amelia into a hug and rested his little sister's head on his chest.

"Want me to go on?" Raymoud asked, running his fingers through her hair. Amelia nodded. "He abused all his children and by the time it was Silver's and Saxon's turns Saxon had enough by four-teen and staked Clark right through the heart. He was locked in a cell and thrown into Sunlight on his sixteenth." Raymoud felt Amelia shiver. He hugged her tighter. "After 5 years Amelia was so upset about losing her twin brother again and so blinded with love that she used Alchemy to bring him back. Sliver tried to stop her by staking her,but Amelia had already pulled the lever. And Clark came back." he finished.

"And now your going to say how granny has always been their for us and how even though she lied to me my WHOLE life I should at least start talking to her." Amelia sniffed and judging by Raymoud's face she had guessed correctly in what he was going to say.

"Well you should." Raymoud advised.

"I'll try and talk to her next time I see her." Amelia reasoned.

"Is that a promise?" Raymoud asked.

"Not necessarily." Amelia said. Raymoud sighed. Vlad was home by elven o'clock. He, Amelia and Talthia watched the fireworks together.

A new Year. A new start. A new Amelia.

* * *

I know this is three days late, but I've been stressed with my work experience next week and all the workshops I do, so I'm trying not to be rude but I really don't care that I'm late. Your actually lucky I published it today cause I haven't got the number of reviews I wanted.

Please review,

MD,

xx


	2. Forgiveness?

New years resolutions. Did you know that only 8% of people have achieved their resolutions by the end of the year? Most people keep going for a week then simply give up. Only about 45% of the whole planet actually make them. Amelia was a part of that 45%. She resolved to start learning to walk as soon as her brace was off on the Saturday 4th January and to be a different person when went back to school. By different she meant being more open with her feelings with Vlad, Talthia, David and most importantly Bertrand as he was her theosophist. And even thought about being nice to Carly! Talk about unrealistic resolution.

However, Amelia was committed. The moment she was brought home without her brace she latched onto Vlad and Bertrand and stood up. The lift was done on the second so the following Monday from when she stood up, Amelia went down the lift with Vlad and returned to school.

"Look! It's Amelia." A boy yelled.

"OMG! She survived?"A girl asked, as everyone rush over to Amelia, so they could be nosy.

"She's in a wheelchair, she must be paralyzed." A second girl yelled.

"She wouldn't be in school if she was paralyzed." A second nosy yet cleaver boy corrected.

"A three story house fell on her if she isn't paralyzed she will at least be traumatized."Carly interfered, while others gossiped about Amelia and Carly pushed her way through the crowd. "So how long till you can walk again eh?" Carly asked when she was standing in front of Amelia.

"Carly. Me. You. Hate each other." Amelia explained slowly.

"I've made a news year resolution, to start being nice to people that I didn't get on with last year." she said, clearly making up a reason on the spot. She singled Vlad to ask if she could push Amelia out the crowd.

"So long as she is still alive at 3:30." Vlad joked, stepping away from the wheelchair. Carly smiled and wheeled Amelia through the crowd and into the nearest classroom. Amelia gave Carly her keys to lock the door, behind her.

"So the real reason you're being nice to me." Amelia asked as Carly returned her keys.

"Things went in the newspapers about you that Vlad and the others didn't want their and nearly everyone in the school read it." Carly explained.

"What things?" Amelia asked desperately.

"That from your ninth to your tenth birthday your dad abused you then he came back and and it made all the memories to come back turning you insane." Carly said. "And your entire house falling on you and trying to crawl out yourself for three days with three broken limbs and a badly sprained arm." she added as Amelia closed her eyes trying not to remember the constant pain and fear that she would never be freed.

"I don't want your sympathy." Amelia snapped.

"I'm not giving you sympathy I'm giving you empathy." Carly replied.

"That's when you can relate to how a person is feeling because you've been through similar experiences. So go then give us your best shot." Amelia explained/teased.

"I was born in Mayday hospital. And it Mayday is a really bad hospital. My mum was lucky to survive my birth. Then when my little brother was born in the same hospital, my mum died at childbirth because their wasn't enough midwifes." Carly explained.

"And your dad blamed his new son." Amelia predicated.

"Yeah. I had to look after him. Their is only three years difference between us. I was looking after a newborn at three. When he started nursery he was even calling his own sister mummy. Dad had been abusing Ben - my brother - since he was born. Well tried. I always stopped him and then ending up getting the worst of it." she continued.

"How did it stop?" Amelia asked.

"When I was about 6 this couple moved in next to us. They heard mine and Ben's screams every night and by the time I was 9 they'd had enough and called the social. For the past three years they had been trying to have a child but they couldn't so they adopted me and Ben it took a year for all the papers to be signed and during that year they moved here. I was home-schooled for year 6 then came to this school in year 7." Carly explained and finished.

"Did your dad murder your only friend when you explained what was going on to her?" Amelia asked causally, but with slight bitterness.

"No." Carly replied confused.

"That is what drove me insane. Every time her name was said I had a fit. I thought after four years I was over it. That was because I hadn't thought about in four years. Dad coming back brought back all the fear and hatred running back." Amelia explained.

"Sounds like your one year was worse than my six." Carly stated.

"Tortured every night after my friend's death. I ran away for two mouths get caught so I try and commit suicide by running in front of a lorry." Amelia said, coldly.

"A lot worse, then." Carly added. "But are you okay? I knows how it feels to have everyone doing their best to help and not actually experiencing what you've been through. So if you need anything, I'm here." Carly reassured.

"So are we friends now?" Amelia asked.

"We were trying to kill each other a few mouths ago. Lets just start with talking about our feelings when we don't think anyone understands." Carly reasoned.

"So not friends." Amelia stated.

"And not enemies either." Carly also stated, putting out her right hand to shake on it. Amelia took her hand and shock.

Amelia didn't have to do any work at school, because she was right handed. Yet the strangest thing was that Daniel wouldn't speak to her. Normally in lessons Daniel would constantly be muttering to her what was going on and what she had to do, or the other way around if Daniel was stuck. And if neither of them where stuck they would still mutter about the work. Even when they mad at each other they ended up doing this. It was a habit, what would force the twins to make up after a fight. Daniel hadn't been this quite in lessons since the year they lived with Clark and even then he gave the occasional sentence or two. It was like they weren't twins anymore. Like they weren't even brother and sister. It was like they were two completely different people being forced to sit next to each other because of a seating plan.

By Friday Amelia had had enough. She spoke to Daniel about while they walked out of Science.

"Daniel please can we have a proper conversation?" she asked as David struggled to push her through the crowd and keep up with Daniel.

"No." he snapped.

"Well not here but we could go up to our room and talk." Amelia suggested.

"You mean your room." Daniel snapped again, but more bitterly this time.

"Do you know how childish you sound?" Amelia asked.

"At least I didn't murder our own farther." Daniel hissed in Amelia's ear.

"It was self defense and you know it." Amelia hissed back.

"If it makes you live with yourself keep telling yourself that." he said sarcastically.

"Just because you can't aspect that your so precious father is a insane child abuser!" Amelia yelled. Daniel suddenly had a rush of anger and forced Amelia's wheelchair away from David and threw it down the stairs.

"Amelia!" Vlad shouted as he came out of the lift. He often came to meet Amelia outside the lift at lunch. Luckily as Vlad yelled Amelia's name Mr Puzey the maths teacher was walking up the same stairs and had caught Amelia's wheelchair and Carly was holding her by her shoulders to keep her from falling out. "Amelia are you okay?" Vlad asked, as Mr Puzey and Carly worked together to carry Amelia back to the top of the stairs.

"I'm fine." Amelia said coldly, glaring at her twin. "Thanks to Carly and Mr Puzey." she added to show she was grateful.

"You are fucking bastard! She's in a wheelchair you could of killed her!" David screamed as he whacked Daniel in the nose. As a normal teenage boy would do, he reacted by kicking David. They were soon fighting, with so much hitting, punching, scratching and biting that it is too confusing to describe. Of course Vlad and Mr Puzey didn't let the fight last long. The two of them instantly went over to them. After about 46 seconds Vlad got a chance to grab Daniel away without getting hit himself while at the same time Mr Puzey grabbed hold of David.

"Calm down." Vlad and Mr Puzey said individually to the boy they where struggling to keep hold of them. Suddenly David broke free and attacked Daniel. Vlad not wanting a fist in the face. Over the week Amelia had stood up a lot of times but never actually walked. That's what she did now.

"Stop it." she yelled as her right hand grabbed David's shoulder and her left hand grabbed Daniel's shoulder.

"Amelia be careful." Vlad hissed into her ear, as he walked behind her in case Daniel forced his sister's hand off him. However Daniel allowed the touch.

"Do you think I want to see the pair of you trying to beat each others brains out?" Amelia snapped, making both boys stare at their feet. "I don't want my boyfriend fighting my battles for me by attacking my twice brother . . Twice." Amelia added.

"Yeah David." Daniel mocked, looking up and giving David a smug look.

"Or my twin brother pushing me down the stairs when I'm in a wheelchair because I'm trying to talk to him!" she shot back making him look at the floor again. Amelia gave them a small shove so she wasn't holding on them anymore, she had them slightly bent and in the air to keep her balance. Vlad was standing right behind her.

"Sorry Amelia." David said hiding his smile of pride that she was standing on her own. Daniel stayed silent. After a couple of minutes David helped Amelia to slowly walk to to the lift, while Vlad carried her wheelchair. The three of them had left Daniel to deal with the speechless crowd.

David was a massive Whoivan and had turned Amelia into one, by buying her all 50 years of Doctor Who on DVD for Christmas. For the rest of lunch Amelia and David ate their food in Amelia's room while watching them. Having walked all the way from the lift (close to the front door) to the room with David's help.

Amelia was walking to the front room on her crutches. David was standing on her left while Vlad stood on her right.

"Vlad." Bertrand called. "I need a word." he added when Vlad turned to look at his tutor.

"It's the first time Amelia is using crutches, I have to help her to the lift at least." Vlad snapped in replie.

"Vlad. David will be fine helping me on his own." Amelia reasoned.

"It's urgent." Bertrand explained.

"Fine." Vlad snapped, giving in. He and Bertrand whooshed into the training room. "What is this about?" he asked.

"I think you know Vlad." he replied. Their was a few seconds silence that showed Vlad really didn't know. "I don't think Daniel can live here anymore." he commented.

* * *

**Chapter two. Yeah it's short. Not really a lot more of the season to write. And yes the third chapter will be short. Their will heart to hearts with a stick Bertrand finds in the woods. And I am SO sorry you've had to wait so long I honestly thought I had published this chapter and that you were waiting for the third one. Also** **I am re-writing early episodes of 'Amelia Dracula' so they make sense with the ones I am currently writing because when I started writing 'Amelia Dracula' Season 5 of 'Young Dracula' was still 5 mouths away. I have written this on my profile but none of you seem to be reading it.  
**

**Please review,**

**MD,**

**xx**


	3. Happy Endings

"What?" Vlad asked.

"Don't play dumb Vlad. You must of been thinking about it yourself." Vlad clenched his fists to control his anger about the way he was being spoken to.

"No, I haven't. Amelia and Daniel are twins we can't just send one of them away." Vlad insisted.

"I'm not talking about sending one of them away. Amelia's your heir, meaning she has to stay. Daniel has to go." Vlad glared at his tutor.

"I thought you were giving them theory sessions to re-build their relationship!" he snapped.

"Vlad you know that hasn't been working." Bertrand argued.

"Daniel just needs more time." Vlad insisted.

"Needs more time?! Vlad, just 30 minutes ago he pushed Amelia down the stairs. When she happened to be in a wheelchair!"

"Carly and Mr Puzey caught her."

"And what if they hadn't."

"Amelia stood up today!" Vlad reminded specking proudly.

"She would of done that anyway! I was planing on making her stand up after school today!" Bertrand explained.

"Oh."

"They don't even share a room anymore."

"Where is he going to go?" Vlad questioned.

"I thinking your grandparents."

"Well considering they are breathers, their daughter is mind wiped of my existence and I've never met met them, don't think it is a good idea." Bertrand rolled his eyes.

"You know who I mean Ingrid's grandparents." Bertrand hissed.

"Okay." Vlad agreed. "Do we tell the twins and the Southenra's separately or together?" he asked. Suddenly the book self fell over and Daniel stood in it's place.

"You don't need to bother, I'll tell them!" he then ran past Bertrand and Vlad before they could stop him.

"Great." Vlad snapped.

**After school . . .**

Amelia and David burst into the Cabin , through the front door, passionately kissing each other. They had been flirting with each other by saying 'that's what she said' jokes all through their last lesson.**  
**

"So David's leaving." David said, breaking from the kiss, to breath as well as talk.

"Good." Amelia replied, before kissing David again. She knew all through last lesson what she and David were planning to do after school and she wanted it so bad.

"Is it?" David asked, breaking from the kiss again wanting Amelia to pour her unbeating heart out to him. He wanted 'it' as well, but he understood that some things were more important.

"I want us to have a relationship. But I know now that isn't possible." Amelia explained, instantly kissing him again.

"So you're happy he's going?" he questioned, mumbling the question into his girlfriend's lips. He didn't want to make her mad by keep breaking away. Amelia broke away to answer the question.

"I'm always happy around you." Amelia flirted, not really answering properly. She then kissed David on the lips. David decided to continue his questions anther day ad kissed his girl Finally they let themselves fall into the sofa of the cabin, still kissing, they then started unbuttoning each others shirts, while still kissing passionately.

**6:00PM . . .**

"Hey Vlad." Amelia said, happily, walking out the lift.

"Hey?" Vlad replied confused. "Did Daniel tell you about what he heard me and Bertrand talking about?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, he did." Amelia said as she strolled past.

"So why are we happy?" Vlad asked. Amelia froze. What excuse would be convincing?

"Because he could of killed me, so I couldn't care less what happened to him." Amelia lied, saying the first thing that came to her head. "In fact I'm gonna help him pack." she decided. Amelia wasn't really going to do this, she just needed a excuse to get away so she could text David. Or should she wait for David to text first? But what if he was waiting for her to text first? She'd have to think about that while sitting on her bed. Unfortunately, Amelia's past actions would stop her from doing what she wanted straight away.

"No your not. Your coming to the training room to talk to your mum." Bertrand explained grabbing the handles of Amelia's crutches and whooshing her to the training room, before she could protest.

"Hey!" Amelia yelled, irritated that her crutches had been grabbed, because if Bertrand wasn't there she would of fallen from lack of balance.

"Amelia." Lucy said excitedly.

"I was in a good mood why are doing this to me?" Amelia moaned as Bertrand forced her into a chair opposite Lucy.

"Amelia this is ridiculous. You can't stay mad a your mum forever." Bertrand began walking to his chair at the end of the table. "You two will talk to each other, BUT you can only talk when you hold this talking stick." Bertrand said, sitting down and pointing at a stick on the table.

"It's just a stupid stick." Amelia stated.

"It's a talking stick. You can only talk when you are holding it." Bertrand explained.

"It's just a fifthly stick you've found in the woods and brought inside cause your disgusting." Amelia snapped.

"And just for that, Lucy you go first." Bertrand ordered. Lucy picked up the stick and held it.

"Amelia I am so sorry I lied. When I fell pregnant I was terrified about what Clark would do to you and I honestly thought it would be better for you to have been raised by Magda. All I wanted was what was best for my babies. When you ignore me now it makes me feel horrible and if I could I would turn back the clock and change what happened in a breather's heart-beat but I can't. I have live with my mistakes like everyone else. The past is done now all we can do now is look to the future." Lucy said. Bertrand nodded at Amelia to say it was her turn.

"Stupid stick." Amelia muttered as she reached over and took the stick off her mother. She sat their a minute or two thinking of what to say, while flicking the dirt off the stick. "I thought I could trust you." Amelia began. "You were their for me and Daniel when I got scared of Patrick's temper, trough the hardest year of life and I could forgive you, when I found out you were my grandmother, but finding out your my mother. That's so much bigger and something a lot more hurtful to hide. It felt like you had got stake and stabbed me through the heart. When Clark tried to kill me I had a pain on the left side of my chest that was only just bearable that lasted about 3 days. When I found out you were my mother I felt the same pain and it lasted about 3 weeks." Amelia explained close to tears. "I want to forgive you, but I don't think I can." Amelia admitted, letting her tears out. Amelia sat their sniffling for about a minute. "Can I go now?" Amelia asked Bertrand, through tears.

"Yes." Lucy said for him knowing Bertrand would say no. Amelia instantly threw the stick on the table grabbed her crutches and started to walk to her room.

"Erm, no Amelia you cannot leave. Come back." Bertrand commanded, as Amelia walked past. "Now!" Bertrand ordered harshly when Amelia refused to do a her told.

"Bertrand Amelia hates me enough as it is I'm not going to force her to stay when she's crying her eyes out." Lucy reasoned. Her mother's words made Amelia come to a sudden halt in the doorway out the training room. Even though the young vampire had no use of breathing, she took a deep breath.

"I don't hate you." Amelia explained, holding back her tears and not turning to face her mother. "I'm just angry that you didn't tell me the truth yourself earlier. You had plenty of chances." Amelia added, still not facing her mother. She then continued, her journey to her room, sobbing all the way. When she got there she sat on her bed and cried. Being a victim of Domestic Violence - which got worse if she cried - Amelia hardly cried and when she did she was very silent. Then she got a text from David on her phone.

'Hey sexy, how r u after you know what?' the text read. Amelia couldn't help but smile. Even without intending to David made Amelia smile when she was feeling down.

'You know what was the most Brill-Mazing time of my life but when i got in Bertrand made me talk to my mum and it got a bit emotional.' Amelia replied.

'What was said? Call me if it's too much to type.' David asked, through text. Amelia called David and explained.

**Leaving day . . .**

It had been a week since Lucy and Amelia spoke. They said the odd 'Hello', 'Morning Amelia', 'Afternoon' and 'Night' other than that the mother and daughter hadn't spoken to each other. Mostly because of Amelia going out to meet David in the Cabin, so they could have sex. But Amelia couldn't do that to day, as her twin brother was leaving. Amelia didn't even try because she knew Vlad would stop her. But now she, Daniel and Vlad were walking down the steps - lifts stopped working automatically after 10:30PM and didn't work again until 4:30AM - Vlad was carrying Daniel's suitcase, Daniel was holding his personal items in his rucksack and Amelia was holding his Birthday gifts in Daniel's second ruck sack. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Krone and Atilla were already there and so was Lucy to see her son go off.

"Daniel!" Krone ordered. "Come here into the shadows so I see you better." she added. Daniel did as his told. "Hmmm. You have too much color in your checks! You'll stay inside more, living with us!" Krone criticized. "Still at least your better than Vlad." she added again, taking one look at Vlad and shuddering at the sight of slight color in Vlad's cheeks.

"Just remember why your taking Daniel, Krone." Vlad snapped.

"Hm yes. You should be torturing breathers not your own twin sister." Krone lectured.

"He shouldn't be torturing anyone!" Vlad snapped again, as he handed Daniel his first rucksack. Krone said nothing, she just turned Atilla around and forced Daniel to link arms with her.

"Daniel." Amelia called, as they were about to leave. Everyone turned their heads to face Amelia. "You almost forgot this." she said tossing the second ruck sack at him. He turned his full body and caught it, with one hand. Vlad could tell their was something wrong. It was like she would burst into tears any second.

"Thanks." he replied as he turned back around. They were about to leave again.

"Goodbye Daniel." Amelia said, with a slight crack in her voice.

"Goodbye Amelia." Daniel replied, not bothering to to turn around, before Krone whooshed Atilla and Daniel into the sky and on their way to Transylvania. A tear rolled down Amelia's face. Lucy whooshed over to her daughter.

"Mum!" Amelia sobbed, generally happy she was their. Amelia cried into her mother's shoulder.

And that it is Amelia's Domestic Violence story.

Amelia Dracula Season 2 will be here by the middle of May!

* * *

So so so sorry I haven't been on in a while. During the half term I was depressed and then I published the second chapter and stated chapter three, but I wanted it to be perfect so I kinda took my time but here it is. I hope to have finished season Two by this time next year or slightly before but I can't promise as I am a teenager still in school so I could easily get depressed again and ofcorse this time next year I'll be starting my exams.

So wish me luck,

Please review,

MD

xx


End file.
